Submerged (video game)
| platforms = PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Windows, IOS | released = | engine = Unreal Engine 4 | composer = Jeff Van Dyck | genre = Adventure game | modes = Single-player }} Submerged is a third-person exploration, post-apocalyptic indie game developed and published by Uppercut Games for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and PC Windows in 2015, with an iOS port following in 2016. Gameplay The player controls a young girl, Miku, as she explores an archipelago of half-sunken buildings, climbing ruins and traversing the spaces between using a rowboat. The game focuses on exploration; it involves no enemies or combat, and Miku cannot be killed. Plot Set in a dystopian future where global warming has flooded the world. Siblings Miku and her younger brother Taku drift in to a city partially submerged within ocean water with only the tallest buildings protruding from the sea. The two have fled home from their father following his descent into alcoholism since the unfortunate death of their mother and his violent actions towards them that have resulted in Taku becoming seriously injured. Taking refuge within the top of a clock tower, Miku begins to explore the city in her fishing boat equipped with a motor, in search of supplies to treat Taku. She scales the buildings, locating relief crates that had been parachuted in during the crisis. The whole time she is observed by aquatic beings who are revealed to be survivors of the city that have undergone a complete mutation to better thrive in their new environment. Miku also realizes to her shock that she herself is now mutating in a similar way. Eventually she locates the final crate and Taku makes a recovery. They are then confronted by the mutants who perform some ritual that completely purges Miku of her mutation, making her human again. The siblings then take their leave and move on from the city. Development and release Submerged was made by a team of former BioShock developers and was chiefly inspired by Journey and Shadow of the Colossus. Additional inspirations included a Grand Theft Auto IV mod that submerges the game's Liberty City in water. The director Ed Orman said: "It was unintentional at the beginning, but the setting we’ve chosen is pretty topical with global warming, sea levels rising and people ignoring that problem." Originally slated for 2014, the game was delayed for a 2015 release. PlayStation Plus, Xbox Gold members, and Steam users were offered discounts at launch. Reception PS4: 56/100 XONE: 57/100 | IGN = 6.8/10 }} IGN awarded it a score of 6.8 out of 10, saying "Submerged is a non-violent, sometimes beautiful exploration adventure set in a strange, mysterious future." References External links * *[http://store.steampowered.com/app/301860/ Submerged] on Steam Category:2015 video games Category:Adventure games Category:Indie video games Category:IOS games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Post-apocalyptic video games Category:Single-player video games Category:Unreal Engine games Category:Video games developed in Australia Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Video games scored by Jeff van Dyck Category:Windows games Category:Xbox One games